The Madness Within
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: Laughing Octopus has finally regained her sanity after a lifetime of manic laughter. She left the militant organization and renamed herself as "Shira". However, the peace that she has enjoyed is broken by the arrival of aliens intent on settling Earth. :Send OCs and Species Bios via PM! SPECIES BIOS MUST BE FILLED OUT TO ACCEPT OC!: :OFFICIAL PREQUEL TO THE INTERCEPTOR'S SURVIVORS:
1. Beyond the Madness

_My name is Shira._

_Well, of course, I used to go by a different name._

_I was born in a small fishing village on the coast, a small but comfortable place._

_Whatever name they gave me I no longer remember, but I do remember much about my home._

_The village lived primarily on octopi caught by fishermen, and they were referred to as "devil fish"._

_It was a peaceful life that should've lasted much longer._

_When I reached my eighteenth birthday, the catastrophe struck._

_A radical cult that was based nearby despised the village, and had long plotted its destruction. They had just received enough heavy weaponry to attack our home full-on._

_It was a massacre that nobody could've seen coming. We were peaceful, and had no weaponry or defense against such a deadly onslaught._

_They burst into our home and captured my family and me before we knew what was even happening._

_I prepared myself for the end. But it the worst was not to come yet._

_They tortured my family, killing them one by one. Their sadism extended to me as well, forcing me to laugh as my parents and siblings were killed agonizingly slowly._

_I was taken as a prize, one of the spoils of their wretched attack. For so long they had their way with me, raping me and torturing me to entertain themselves._

_Eventually, my broken and used body was disposed of in the wilderness._

_By that time, however, something had happened in me. I couldn't stop reliving the laughing. All the laughing and the screaming. I had gone completely insane, to the point of bursting out in manic fits of laughter even as they raped me and abused me. I had lost my sanity long before they were finished with me, and part of me even enjoyed their abuse._

_Much of what happened afterwards remains a mystery to me._

_I remember being found and healed of my physical wounds. My psyche was fractured beyond repair, as they discovered quickly._

_I was enlisted into an organization that was dedicated to remaking the world as it saw fit, under the codename "Laughing Octopus", along with three other young women that suffered from madness like mine._

_Other than that, I do not recall much of my life there aside from my departure._

_An old soldier fought and defeated me in combat, leaving me alive in a gesture of pity and mercy. Somehow, that last battle with him allowed what remained of my sanity to gain some measure of control over my mind._

_I retired afterwards, disappearing off the map and faking my death. What became of my comrades also remains a mystery, but I still wonder if that old soldier showed them mercy as well…_

_Anyway, I took on the name Shira and stowed away on a plane back to the United States. After two months of wandering I managed to find a home in California._

_For three years I've lived peacefully in the small coastal town called Crystal Shores, working as a swimsuit model and generally living in relative comfort._

_I've also been seeing a psychologist for the two of those years, hoping to continue to overpower the madness that consumed me once._

_I thought that I would live in peace for the rest of my days._

_How wrong I was…how wrong I was…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AHH!" I let out a screech of terror as I woke with a start.

An intensive look around brought me back to reality. I was in my house and in my bed safe and sound.

I fell back onto the mattress with a sigh of frustration.

Despite having worn no clothes to bed I was still sweaty and wet. It was one hell of a nightmare that I had, apparently.

Unwillingly I slid out of bed, my thin and unclothed form shiny with sweat.

I pushed back the curtains, letting the cloudy yet bright light shine in. Another beautiful day in Crystal Shores, California.

I smoothed back my short white-blonde hair and took a couple of minutes to take in the morning and look at the magnificent view.

I had a large and roomy four-story house that overlooked the entirety of the town, so I obviously had the best view as well.

"_Ah, enough sightseeing. I've got a busy day ahead of me._" I thought and reluctantly turned away towards the bathroom.

With an immodest shrug I slipped into the shower after turning it on to the hotter setting, and felt the burning water splash on me and drip down my body.

Every drop that cascaded from the showerhead down to my breasts, and then to my lower body, and finally down to the floor and eventually to the drain was like heaven on Earth, a true feeling of bliss and contentment.

Naturally I hated having to get out and leave such pleasure but again, I had a lot of work to do today.

I dried myself off with a towel, and reentered my bedroom.

I was choosy when it came to what I wore, and summer was the worst.

After several minutes of agonizing debate with myself, I made my choice.

It consisted of a brown/black strapless dress with a pair of elbow-length brown gloves with black cuffs, a short brown skirt, and finally a pair of laced boots. As usual, I applied a light shading of dark blue shading and blue eyeliner between my eyelashes and eyebrows. No matter what I wore I still applied the shading, a sort of habit of mine that I've never broken or wanted to break.

It was an unusual choice at best, and was definitely revealing, but then again it definitely wasn't the weirdest.

Crystal Shores was a minor tourist destination (in)famous for its all-nude beach.

To take it a step further, it was a general style in town to wear as little as possible in the summer.

Men typically wore speedos or other revealing swimsuits while women tended to wear skimpy bikinis or tight-fitting outfits.

All in all I shouldn't really judge, considering the fact I'm a model for swimsuits and a local celebrity. People generally liked me and I'd made a lot of friends in Crystal Shores, but a few points of my personality made other apprehensive.

For one, I was extremely squeamish about being near men who were naked. Incidents where I ended up breaking down and screaming hysterically had occurred before, and that was precisely the reason I was in therapy.

I was even touchy enough about my life to only ever discuss it with a female therapist, and couldn't stand to talk about myself to guys.

Unfortunately that led to a lot of rumors about me being a lesbian, but I didn't really mind. After all, people weren't too judgmental around here.

I finished getting dressed, combed my short hair, and made my bed.

It was already time to leave and I was still longing to go back to bed. Just perfect.

All I had time to do was pick up a muffin on the way out, and hurriedly eat it on the way down the hill.

Since Crystal Shores was a small town that rarely had major contact with bigger crowds and cities, most people didn't even have a car.

I had never bought one in my life, although I did have a license that I kept on hand at all times with me.

So, I spent my time constantly exercising and taking long runs out in the early morning. As a result, it kept me in perfect shape for my job.

"Morning, Shira." My closest neighbor, Jonathan, greeted me warmly as I passed his house. He was trimming his hedges, a very intense job for him. He always had to have it perfect, or he'd never be able to get it out of his head.

I waved as I passed, giving him a smile.

He was one of the few people I was actually close to, and was my only male friend.

I happened to glance at a clock on the street, which read 11:15 AM.

"Shit." I groaned, and picked up the pace. I was already late.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ah, there you are. Luckily, you've still got about twenty minutes till the shooting begins. Our technical crew is late." My agent, a young woman by the name of Miranda, greeted me in a rush.

She always wore such revealing outfits that barely could be called clothing, and definitely was the kind of girl who tended to go around during the party, if you know what I mean.

I managed to get to the women's dressing room to get myself ready.

My two co-stars, so to speak, were rushing to get finished themselves.

The first was a Hispanic girl named Rain Garcia that had gotten into the modeling business at sixteen. She had long black hair and brown eyes.

The other was Japanese, a beautiful young woman named Li Sing, and very popular. She had long brown hair braided in a Lara Croft-style plait and had deep green eyes. Both Li and Rain were also Crystal Shore's resident celebrities, and our complete trio was known simply as the Girls Next Door (or GND) to everyone.

Probably one of the more embarrassing side effects of being a model in a small town was that there was a billboard right on top of the local McDonalds that sported our pictures. We were dressed in bikinis and were soaking wet, not to mention we were in seductive poses.

"You late, too? Seems like someone messed up the schedules." Rain greeted me as she continued getting ready.

She was technically naked, but the general plan was already ready. Instead of wearing bikinis or swimsuits we were signed on for a more erotic photoshoot. We would hold unstrapped bikinis in a fashion in which that we would be sufficiently naked but our more private parts would be hidden.

"Less talk, more prep!" Li broke in, her usual short and warm personality unchanged. She was naked as well, oiling herself with lotion.

I quickly stripped down and stored my clothes away, and began my own preparations.

I had to make sure my white-blonde hair was brushed smoothly and perfectly, and I also had to lotion my entire body down for the photoshoot.

Less than ten minutes later I was ready to roll.

The three of us walked out of the dressing room and into one of the shooting rooms. Meanwhile I was trying to ignore the wolf whistles the male employees and crews were sending our way as we passed them.

"Okay, okay…looking great, ladies!" Miranda gave us a once over and brought us over to the set.

Mostly it was our request that only girls were doing the photoshoots, especially since I wasn't the only one who didn't like disgusting idiots drooling over us while taking pictures to copy and masturbate to.

The set was simpler than usual, with a simple white sheeted backdrop and other sheets covering the ground.

And so began the photoshoot.

Our first poses were simply us spread out on the floor in erotic poses, with our hands and arms covering our breasts and between our legs. They took about seventy photos, each worth a lot of money to the studio and to our respective paychecks.

"Ok, girls, here comes the big one. We're getting paid over twenty thousand dollars for about fifty photos of some prime nudity! Isn't that great?" Miranda squealed excitedly.

That was enough to catch my ire. I wasn't the only one, and both Rain and Li looked angry as well.

"Miranda…we don't do that kind of stuff." I told her icily.

Both my partners came to back me up.

"Yeah, I'm not making pornography." Rain sounded even colder.

"No way in fuck am I doing this!" Li complained angrily.

With a sigh she set down her clipboard and snapped her fingers. One of her assistants showed up with three documents in her hand. Our contracts, to be precise.

"Girls, girls…don't you realize how much money that is? Getting twenty percent of the profits each is quite a bit, if you think about it. Two thousand dollars EACH!" She explained and took the papers.

"I don't care. I didn't sign up to be a stripper in Playboy, or whatever freak magazine that wants this." Rain told her off, saying several words in Spanish that wouldn't be a good set of phrases to translate out loud.

"Ah ah ah! Your contract says different." She showed us the documents and pointed to a specific sentence in the fine print.

Put simply, as long as we were signed on under her…we were obligated to participate in every photoshoot job that Miranda accepted.

"If you refuse to do it, I can pull you into court for breaking contract. I can take every cent you have and turn you into a trio of homeless bitches. Still going to refuse?" She informed us smugly, and tapped her heeled feet impatiently.

We shifted about, exchanging frustrating but defeated looks.

After a few minutes of silence, we made our way back to the set.

The camera was readied, and the subtle sound of clicking went off several times.

We were smiling in the most unconvincing manner ever, and each of us were churning inside with humiliated fury.

Out of the three, I was the most angry. I could barely even stop myself from simply walking out and taking the lawsuit.

But I endured.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**It's me, the Undying Crystal again. Along with the Rise to Dawn: The Return of Abraham, this will be my main story to focus on for a while.**_

_**I'll be perfectly honest; this story's gonna be bloody. Very bloody.**_

_**Disturbing topics such as rape, cannibalism, and mutilation are among the repertoire of this particular tale.**_

_**For those of you who have played Metal Gear Solid, you may recognize the infamous Beauty and the Beast Unit. The BBU was an all female squad led by a guy named Psycho Mantis as an unofficial leader.**_

_**I'm not going to spend too much time on history lesson, so look it up yourself if you're ignorant but interested in these intriguingly insane women :D**_

_**The Madness Within is centered around Laughing Octopus and (spoilers!) eventually her former squadmates. After their nonlethal defeat by Old Snake, they actually regained some measure of sanity after waking up. For three years Octopus (now known as Shira) has lived in a small town named Crystal Shores as a swimsuit model.**_

_**However, the arrival of possibly extraterrestrial forces in the coastal town will cause disastrous effects, some of which could include Shira's fall back into her manic laughing insane self.**_

_**Which also brings me to a more unique bio request this time.**_

_**Not only am I requesting new OCs for use, I'm also looking for what I call Species Bios. Basically, you can create your own alien species and have me use it. However, if you create an alien OC whose species has not been introduced you MUST create a Species Bio to accompany it. Also, I would also prefer that you check with me before filling out a bio for an alien that exists already and is well known (I.E. Xenomorphs and Predators).**_

_**So, here's the template for both OC and Species Bios.**_

_**You know the drill. PM me any and all bios so stays off my ass about that.**_

_**-OC Bio**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Sexual Orientation:**_

_**Physical Appearance:**_

_**Clothing:**_

_**Abilities: (Mostly for alien-type characters. This is generally a list of special traits and abilities for that particular character)**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Background:**_

_**Reason for Coming to Crystal Shores: (If you're not sure, simply erase this or give me what you can. This is not technically a mandatory slot)**_

_**Species Bio**_

_**Name of Species:**_

_**Physical Appearance:**_

_**Gender Differentiation: (What females look like compared to males, and whether sexism occurs. That kind of stuff)**_

_**Mating Process:**_

_**Personality: (Like a general mood and attitude of the species as a whole. Predators, for example, are proud and cunning hunters that tend to have a temper problem)**_

_**Numbers: (How many are currently located in Crystal Shores? Is it simply a single extraterrestrial stranded on Earth, or are dozens lurking about?)**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Anyway, those are the bios. Remember to PM them, and also message me with any concerns you may have.**_

_**I'm also going to be a lot better about keeping up with giving credit to OC donators. A severe irritation about the Interceptor's Survivors was that I kept forgetting to give credit to people who gave me OCs.**_

_**That changes with this story. :)**_

_**So kick back, get some popcorn, and get ready for the wonderfully insane world of the reformed Laughing Octopus!**_


	2. Within the Hurt

_**I would like to thank Timefather for the first bio for this story. I'm liking things so far! Most PMs I've gotten in a day are two or three authors PMing me, but you guys broke it to four!**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_We've got to hurry, sir."_

"_I know."_

"_A civilian settlement is only three miles away, and she is more than capable of getting that far."_

"_Goddamn it, Corporal, I know that."_

"_I'm sorry, but the Corporation's not going to like this, General."_

"_Weyland-Yutani can take one up the ass for all I care. What I DO care about is killing Sil and mothballing this project once and for all. Whatever sent those messages concerning DNA bonding was definitely not looking out for humanity's best interests."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Now, give all the information you have on this town."_

"_It's called Crystal Shores. A small settlement that supports itself with tourist revenue, a small lead refinery a mile out from the town, and some models."_

"_Models?"_

"_Three swimsuit models or something. Half the reason anyone can live in that place is because of the tourists they bring in."_

"_Whatever. Anyway, contact the mayor. Don't tell him exactly what we're after, but tell him that we're searching for a young blonde girl. Make some excuse up for why."_

"_Yes, sir. Anything else?"_

"_Plan on getting warrants declaring temporary martial law. I have a bad feeling about this damn town."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_And stop calling me sir, goddamn it."_

"_Y-yes, si—General."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Henry Marcel." The voice on the intercom crackled as I entered the building.

Clit's Institute for Psychological Therapy (more known simply as Clit's) was founded roughly ten years after the town itself was first settled.

It currently serves over a thousand patients in both recovery and long-term therapies.

I took my seat at the waiting room, and calmly waited.

Moments later, someone else returned to their seat next to me.

He was in his mid-twenties, and very handsome. The fact he was about five feet tall made me wonder if he'd been malnourished at some point in his life, not to mention his grizzled and scarred look. An eye-patch on his left eye was definitely noticeable, and he wore all black like me. His clothes were a lot more conservative, though, consisting of a black robe jacket, pants, and boots. Despite his strong and built look he was also rather slender, further belying the fact he may have been a fighter.

Thankfully, he didn't notice me studying him so intently, being completely focused on his sign-in sheet.

Each of us that were being treated here had a sign-in sheet that we needed to check over every visit. On the bottom was a large space simply for both patient and therapist to describe their current psychological problem. Some sheets were only partially filled out, since small problems required less detail.

Others, unfortunately, like mine were filled to the brim.

Some patients only needed to come a couple times before their problem was fixed, but I was "incurable". There was no way I'd ever really be fixed from what I'd been through, but going through therapy definitely helped.

His was sparse. Only about half the space given was taken up, and most of the writing was larger than it needed to be.

"Can I help you?" My thoughts were cut off by a dry voice. I looked up and he was staring at me sharply.

"S-sorry. Lost my train of thought." I apologized shakily. Another problem I had was disapproval. Especially from men.

"Shira." The intercom crackled again, this time with my name.

I managed to get up and stagger towards to desk and back to collect my form.

I spent the next few minutes going over my patient information sheet, checking for anything odd.

Meanwhile, he was studying me the whole time.

However, he suddenly coughed with surprise when he saw the lower part of my information form.

It was covered in writing and signatures.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder? Huh…didn't expect someone like you to be like that." He commented, and I felt myself getting irritated.

"…" I tried to ignore him, but clearly he was patient.

"Severe phobia of…oh." His voice dropped when he read the second part.

The part detailing my particular phobia of men, not to mention my slight fear of anything sexual.

I stonily delivered my signed form back to the front desk and sat down, an expression of hurt anger on my face.

"Look, I—" He began to apologize, but was too late.

"Shira, Sherry's ready to see you." The receptionist informed me with a friendly smile, and I left quickly. Meanwhile, he was left in the dust looking slightly regretful.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Shira, welcome back." Sherry welcomed me, and closed the door.

Sherry had been my therapist ever since I even started seeking help for my problem, and had remained one of my only friends for the last two years.

"Hi." I greeted shortly, and fell over on the chaise.

That red velvet chaise had been my shoulder to cry on aside from Sherry for every miserable moment of revisiting my horrible past.

"I heard about the recent problem at the studio." She gave me a magazine.

It was one of those Playboy-type pieces of crap, and we were the main centerpiece.

"That piece of shit Miranda." I muttered angrily to myself.

"Don't worry about it too much. She's a bitch, and bitches will do what bitches do. Anyway, I would like to get back to where we were last time." Sherry tried to get my mind off of the problem.

"About…it?" I took a deep breath.

"If you're comfortable. If not, we don't have to go there." She answered comfortingly.

"No, I can do it. I…can do it." I nodded quickly.

"Okay, then. Start when you're ready." Sherry smiled encouragingly.

…_It was dark. And painful. So much pain. Then the screaming. They were outside, with torches and guns. My father…he tried to brace the door…they got in. Then they…killed him. They took the rest of us._

_They began torturing my family, and thought it'd…they…thought…it would be funny…to make me laugh while I watched them die before my eyes._

…_Then the pain began. And so did the laughing. They hurt me. They hurt me badly. But the laughing helped. It made me feel better._

_In the end, all I had was my empty, insane laughter._

Most of my words were choked back with tears and coughing, but she was able to hear most of what I said nonetheless.

"So…what you're saying is that when they…raped you that the laughing made it not so bad?" Sherry asked slowly, probing carefully.

I nodded mutely, and lied back on the chaise.

"You see, Shira, that laughing is a way to show brighter emotions, more happy emotions. When they forced you to laugh at such a horrific act, you started to associate laughing with that memory. And when such a horrible memory came back…you wanted to laugh more to make that pain subside. And then you began to laugh at everything." She explained to me, and I nodded.

"What…about my fear of…you know." I managed to talk, albeit slowly.

"Well, that is a bit simpler. You were raped, Shira. It's extremely painful and scarring. And you were abused so harshly for a long time. So after a while, you associated that pain with engaging in sexual intercourse. Not unlike your laughing." She answered slowly.

It was as she finished the sentence that I realized that an hour had already passed. Considering how long it took me to form even a single sentence of my memories out loud, it was unsurprising.

"Sherry…will I ever be better? Truly better?" I asked dully.

"I don't know. That kind of emotional and physical abuse, especially just after coming of age, could be curable or permanent." Sherry was hesitant to answer that question.

I stood slowly, and stumbled to the door.

"Look, Shira…I would advise you go home and get some rest. You're fragile enough without all the problems you've been having lately." She advised after having to help me walk upright.

"You're right. I'll go home." I mumbled tiredly, and she walked me to the exit.

The bastard from earlier wasn't there anymore, and the building was relatively empty. It was already six o'clock, and the sun was setting.

"Get some rest. You need it." Sherry reminded me as she opened the door for me. I thanked her and left.

"Fuck." I groaned. He was leaning against the wall a few feet away.

"Hey there, Shira." He greeted in the sort of way you'd associate with rebellious people. His clothes, personality, and general appearance screamed it.

"What do you want?" I stormed off irritably past him, and he followed.

"Look, I didn't know about it." He apologized quickly, and I let out a scoff.

"Too late, asshole. Now fuck off." I waved his apology off.

Apparently he wasn't going to just give up, considering he kept following.

"I'm not very different from you, Shira." He tried again.

Finally I whirled on him and landed a hard slap across his face.

"Don't. Try. To. Patronize. Me." I warned very quietly and very threateningly.

"Please, I'm not. I used to be a child soldier." His last sentence caught my attention.

"What?" I demanded quickly.

"I used to have a family, a real one. Then the bombing happened. I was in the closet, so I was protected from the blast and the shrapnel. My mother, father, and sister were all killed." He explained, and I felt my anger subside.

"…What…happened after that?" I spoke softly.

"Joined a militia unit at fourteen. Spent four years killing like a natural. Fifth year I decided that I wanted more in life than that, so I escaped. First attempt didn't work out so well, but I'm not a coward. Escaped the second time." He finished.

"How did you end up here?" I asked slowly.

"Spent six years wandering about, trying to find a home. Happened to hop on a ship to America and found myself here." He answered.

I sat down on a bench, and he joined me. I spent several minutes studying the horizon and the setting sun.

"…How long have you been here?" My words were slow and soft, but still strong.

"Two, going on three, weeks. Actually I've been looking for a place to stay, but tourists have all the houses for rent and the apartments." He shrugged.

"…Sorry to hear that." I spoke shortly.

As I talked he did a sudden shift. A photo fell out of his coat pocket and fell to the ground. I leaned down and picked it up.

I was taken aback, and he snatched it quickly before putting it back in his coat pocket.

"Y-you…you're a…oh." I mouthed awkwardly, and he nodded.

This man, whose name I didn't even know yet, was homosexual. I wouldn't have guessed it from his personality or appearance, but I somehow knew it wasn't a joke or a lie.

"My name is Henry Marcel, but people started calling me Hexsis a few years ago." He introduced himself and extended his hand.

I took it carefully and slowly, his arms and hands several times bigger and stronger compared to my thin and slender arms.

"Shira. If…if you don't have a place to stay, you could stay with me." I offered hesitantly, to his surprise.

Having seen my file, it was certainly shocking for someone afraid of men to invite him over to stay.

"Why the sudden offer?" He asked curiously.

I stood up and started walking uphill, towards my house.

"…I guess…maybe it's because you're a lot like me. Someone without friends or anyone to rely on." I responded quietly.

That was enough for him to go on, at least.

He followed me up the hill respectfully and quickly enough to match my pace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I opened the door to my house and let him in, securely closing and locking the door after we entered.

"Whoa. Nice place." Hexsis commented as he studied the living room.

My bedroom was nearby with the bathroom, while the kitchen was a part of the living room. Admittedly, it was a pretty simple house despite the size and furnishings.

I tossed my mail on the living room table with an uninterested attitude, and drifted off towards the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home. I need a shower." I told him, and closed the door without waiting for his answer.

"Gotcha." He responded and I heard his footsteps walk off towards the kitchen.

I stripped down and piled my clothes in the corner, turning on the shower to a neutral temperature setting.

Unlike my usual showers I was actually in a hurry to get out, since I felt awkward leaving my house guest alone sitting around.

It was with a sense of dread that I realized that I hadn't grabbed a towel on my way into the bathroom.

"Shit…Hexsis?" I called out with an embarrassed tone.

I guess he couldn't hear me, because there was no answer.

Hopefully he wasn't in my room.

I opened the door cautiously, looking around before exposing my glistening wet naked body to the air conditioning.

I slipped over to the drawer and opened it, but just before I could get one Hexsis appeared.

"Did you say my name, Shi—oh shit! Sorry!" He turned away out of politeness and shock.

"I-I didn't have a towel…so yeah…i-it was me calling you." I explained timidly, and wrapped a towel around my body. I ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Uh, Shira? I'm…I, uh…didn't mean to walk in you…" He apologized through the door.

I was hurriedly trying to get dressed in my night clothes.

"U-uh, yes…I-I…it's okay…" I stammered nervously and managed to finally clip together the catch on my bra.

My pajamas mostly consisted of a black bra-like garment with a small wrapping of cloth hanging off the lower edges, just barely above my lower torso. The other part was a pair of simple black panties. I still kept my short white-blonde hair flowing and combed.

Due to the fact I'd never had company over, I'd never thought to make less provocative nighttime garments available.

I coolly folded my clothes from today and slipped them into the laundry basket before leaving the bathroom.

The look on his face was outright comical, enough to make me burst out in laughter, as I stepped out in such revealing lingerie.

I gave him a shrug and went into the living room, where my TV was.

After flipping it on to some random channel I sat down on the couch and wrapped myself in a blanket for the night.

A few minutes passed before he joined me. He was carrying a bowl.

"Popcorn?" He offered me.

I nodded and gave him space to sit down and relax.

"…So, tell me about yourself, Shira." He started a few minutes in.

A full three minutes passed before I even answered or acknowledged his request.

"I'd rather not. People tend to be scared when they know." I responded shortly.

"Shira, I've seen a lot. Good men and women dying for nothing. Children being forced to kill. So much death. I think I can handle it." He wasn't convinced, and for some odd reason that angered me.

Angered me enough to snap for a brief minute. That was long enough.

I stood, tossing the blanket to the side, and stripped down in front of him.

"You want to know? You…think you can understand? You know nothing." My scarred and abused body was fully exposed to him, a living record of my suffering plain before him.

I told him everything. Every hardship I endured in that village, and eventually the travesties dealt upon me by those cultists. Every scar and mark I remembered and told him exactly how I received it.

I told him exactly how many times they raped me, how long it took for me to go crazy. And the laughing. All the laughing.

Every bottled emotion and painful memory I'd built up over the years since my life was changed I released in a few minutes.

And he listened. He didn't cry, he didn't leave, and he didn't get angry. He simply listened.

But I cried. I laughed. I went completely hysterical.

Sometime after I finished my tragic little story I collapsed, falling into his arms.

This man, who had no reason to even listen to such a tragic story, was cradling me in his arms even after I insulted him in my hysteria.

Most of what I recalled was laughing manically while he held me, and eventually I fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I woke up, I found myself wrapped in a blanket securely.

He was fast asleep nearby, his arms safely around my covered body.

Apparently he was decent and respectful enough to cover me before holding or touching me like that.

I leaned my head quietly and almost motionlessly forward, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. I didn't know why, but I felt as if it were necessary.

"Thanks, Hexsis…" I whispered in his ear before closing my eyes to drift off again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_EXTRATERRESTRIAL RESEARCH INTELLIGENCE ACTIVATED_

_TEST 0002001 BEGINNING_

_CURRENT SPECIES LOCATED WITHIN AREA BOUNDS_

_HUMAN_

_HYBRID_

_LIVING WEAPON #25345_

_COMMENCING TEST_

_RELEASING…3…2…1…_

_XENOMORPH BREEDER RELEASED INTO AREA_

_COMMENCING DATA RECORDING…_

_CURRENT POPULATION OF TOWN_

_1435_

_CASUALTIES RESULTING FROM INHUMAN SOURCES_

_0_

_COMMENCING DATA RECORDING…_

_CURRENT POPULATION OF NON-HUMAN SENTIENTS_

_2_

_NON-HUMAN SENTIENT CASUALTIES_

_0_

_COMMENCING DATA RECORDING…_


	3. Crimson Waters

"Yeah, totally. She was like, don't be a bitch! Like, what the fuck is that?" Sandy whined into the phone irritably as she pored over her underwear drawer.

As she studied her choice of panties, she had no idea that someone else had already entered the house.

"Hmmm…pink or black?" She had stripped naked and was comparing her choices.

"I would prefer black." A silky voice caught her attention, and she yelped.

A gorgeous young woman with long blonde hair and a voluptuous figure was standing in the doorway, covered in mud and dirt.

"W-who are you?! I-I know karate!" Sandy dropped her phone and tried to look intimidating.

"I'm just…a girl who wants some love. And you can provide me with clothes…a place to live…and something to eat." The woman slipped over to her, and whispered in her ear as she transformed.

Her true form was a sickly tan-green color in which many parts of her body were almost transparent. Her hair was a bunch of tentacles slicked back and her body was riveted with solid curves and moist shell that was almost like an alien version of a human woman's body.

Her feet ended in sharp claws and had a single talon that she stood on in a way that was vaguely reminiscent of high heels. Her back was covered in sharp spines and her fingers ended in sharp claws as well. Something Sandy immediately noticed was how slimy and slick with moist this creature was.

Of course, she was in the midst of screaming in terror, so this knowledge didn't help her much.

"…You smell so good…and you are so warm." Her attacker whispered in an inhuman voice, and she felt something move.

Her breasts were really tightly coiled tentacles that were extremely slimy and slick. As these powerfully deadly tentacles unfurled from the round shell that composed the appearance of her breasts, they wrapped around her body and her neck tightly. Her screams became more and more muffled.

"W-who are you!?" Her last words before she lost her breath were those.

"Sil…my name is Sil…" Sil whispered in her ear one last time before the sound of Sandy's neck breaking echoed throughout the room.

She irreverently tossed her broken corpse across the room and licked her lips.

"You're going to taste so good…so delicious…so juicy…all those organs and so much blood." Sil moaned in anticipation before she ran a clawed finger down her prey's belly. Instantly it split open like a hot knife through butter.

Sil hungrily buried her face into Sandy's guts, spraying blood and half-eaten intestines all over the floor.

"So good…so bloody…" She gasped, and rubbed her slit as she began to feel in heat. After a few moments of touching herself Sil went back to her meal and ravenously devoured the rest of her internal organs.

Her breast-tentacles wrapped around the corpse as her arousal grew to uncontrollable heights, and Sil began rubbing herself against the corpse of her meal. Her body was in heat to the point of her letting out an animalistic roar, but she knew stealth was what she needed at this point.

While she could control her screams and moans, she couldn't control her orgasm.

She felt herself cum in the midst of her powerful climax, and tossed Sandy's corpse away. Her sticky fluids had covered what remained of her insides, and she felt herself coming again.

"No use in wasting such a beautiful feeling…" She whispered to herself arousingly, and began humping it again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours had passed, and dawn was on the horizon.

Sil had returned to human form, and was ready to make her move.

"…Black works the best if you're trying to be sexy…" She muttered nonsensically, slipping on the black bra and panties.

After a long internal debate she chose a short blue skirt with a revealing blouse to cover her chest. She left her legs exposed and wore boots that weren't too high.

Meanwhile, she dumped what was left of Sandy's mutilated body into the freezer.

"I can smell all those men out there, ready to make my beautiful children and to mate with me…I'm ready to mate…I think I'll head for the beach today…" She mused, looking at herself in the mirror, before leaving her "new" house.

The day was just beginning, and there was much to do before it would end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EXTRATERRESTRIAL VIRAL STRAIN DETECTED

ACTIVATE PROGRAM: RED QUEEN

PROCESSING…PROCESSING…

CURRENT OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE ALIEN LIFE FORM

DISPATCHING PROJECT 354534

CODE NAME: CHIMERA

CURRENT POPULATION

DISPATCHING PROJECT 354534

CODE NAME: CHIMERA

CURRENT POPULATION

1434

CASUALTIES RESULTING FROM INHUMAN CAUSES

1

COMMENCING DATA RECORDING…

CURRENT EXTRATERRESTRIAL POPULATION

3

COMMENCING OPERATION CONTAINMENT

OBJECTIVE: CAPTURE OR ELIMINATE NON-HUMAN LIFE FORMS

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Shira_

"C'mon, we're already late." I called out again, my voice impatient.

I was dressed in a black bikini and had a white towel over my shoulder.

Hexsis finally appeared.

Since he didn't have any swimming clothing on, I had simply told him to wear his clothes until we got there.

"Exactly why are we going to a nude beach again?" He wondered out loud as he joined me.

"It's Saturday, and one of my only days off." I explained as I locked the door to my house and led him down the hill.

It had been an awkward morning, with no real conversation other than me asking him to the beach. Out of respect he had averted his gaze when I redressed myself, and ensured I wasn't around when he changed his clothes.

It was sunny and there were no clouds as far as the eye could see, and it was just the right temperature for going out.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure myself why I wanted to go. Just seemed like a good way to let off the stress from the last few days.

Crystal Shores Beach Resort was a large and expansive coastline beach that extended for almost a full mile, and was generally filled with tourists and beachgoers from the town.

And most of those people were completely naked.

I, due to my particular aversion to men, usually kept to myself. As a result, most kept away from me.

"So, umm…try not to cause any…problems, okay?" I asked Hexsis awkwardly as we approached the dressing rooms.

They were locker rooms divided in men's and women's, and were more hallways than actually dressing rooms.

"Just pick a locker and input the password you want. When you come back and get your stuff, it'll automatically reset." I told him before bidding him a temporary farewell and entering the locker room.

It was small and slightly crowded, with a few showers that kept the entire room full of a blinding mist. Oftentimes you would end up tripping over someone trying to get somewhere.

I managed to find a locker and undress quickly, only taking my towel with me, a small book, and a pair of sunglasses.

I left, entering the beach.

Several umbrellas were set up all over the place for people who wanted some shade. I noticed Hexsis had already claimed one, and was waiting for me.

I joined him casually, and spread out my towel to lie on.

"Thanks for saving a spot." I nodded gratefully at him, and he smiled in a friendly manner.

I opened my book, a fairly long but small novel, and lied back to relax.

"Hey, you don't have to stay with me, Hexsis. Enjoy yourself." I noticed he was sitting restlessly on the towel, studying the waves intensely.

After a couple nudges I gave him, he finally accepted my offer. With an air of energy he took off towards the water. I found myself smiling. It was a long time since I'd actually enjoyed myself while doing something.

I spent a little while reading, and occasionally glancing sideways to check on my surroundings (a habit I never could shake), but I had a feeling that someone was watching me intently.

Nearly half an hour passed before I managed to locate him.

He was in the café that overlooked the beachhead, reading a newspaper. However, he was looking straight at me, not the paper.

I coughed awkwardly, shifting to cover his view of my more private areas in case he was doing what I thought he was doing.

However, on my third glance his was I caught the almost unnoticeable wink. The son of a bitch was checking me out.

For a little while I considered moving to a safer spot, but I knew that it wouldn't help much.

I concentrated on studying his features just in case. He was wearing a white tuxedo outfit, odd choice for the summer. He had grey shaggy hair and was quite slender despite his rough appearance.

After a while I finally lost interest and decided to ignore him with some difficulty. I returned to my reading and didn't look his way again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sil_

"Mmmm…" Sil mused to herself as she passed several men on their way out of the resort.

The place positively reeked of hormones and seawater, a perfect area to start.

She stripped down and left her clothes in the locker room before entering the resort itself.

It looked like heaven itself. Naked, naked men everywhere. She barely noticed that her breasts were hard and her pussy wet as she walked in the sand.

Sil noticed a young , white-blonde haired girl lying back and reading a book. She looked visibly awkward and kept looking over to her left.

She also happened to notice a very handsome man with a surfboard nearby, conversing with several of his board-bearing brethren.

The perfect place to start.

"Hey, boys." She greeted with a large grin, and the surfers definitely were interested.

"Well, well…hel-lo beautiful." The first one gave her an once-over and grinned at his friends stupidly.

"Sounds, and looks, like you boys want some fun." Sil swayed in the breeze flirtatiously.

"That'll be a yes, ma'am." One of them burst out into laughter.

She wrapped her arms seductively around the first surfer, and kissed his neck.

"Maybe you'd like to do this with a little more privacy…" She whispered in his ear in a low voice, and rubbed against his crotch.

The surfer gave his friends an idiotic nod and led her towards the locker rooms.

His destination was the showers.

Most of the beachgoers had already vacated the changing room, and they were completely alone. As he dropped his swim trunks and let out a laugh, Sil pressed him against the wall aggressively and began kissing his neck.

"Oh, yeah…you're so hot…oh god…" He groaned as she used her hand to stroke his length between her fingers.

He kissed her back, running his hands down her back and cupping her breasts.

She turned to face him, and leaned down. Invisible in the steam, he suddenly felt immensely satisfying pleasure as she took his erect length into her mouth.

What he didn't know was that Sil had transformed already, and was preparing to receive his life-giving cum and kill him.

"Oh, god…god…fuck…OH GOD…" He groaned again, and she could sense his climax approaching.

To ensure she wouldn't waste a single drop she took his whole length and slid it all the way in.

"FUCK!" He finally let out a loud yell of ecstasy as he cummed into her mouth.

_AIIIIIIEEE!_

A sudden scream caught him off guard, and he slid his cock out of her mouth and leaned out of the door.

Several creatures were swarming the beachhead, all of them black with shiny moist skin. More and more were rapidly emerging from the ocean water, lashing out with barbed tails.

They were only capturing women, and killing all the men. When they caught up with their prey, they either started dragging them off back towards the water or used their inner jaws to punch a hole straight into their skull.

"Fuck!" This time his yell wasn't of ecstasy, this time of terror as he stumbled towards the door in an effort to running.

Suddenly Sil rose out of the mist, her true form glistening from the moisture in all of its terrible beauty.

"What the fuck is that?!" He screamed in horror as the woman who just gave him a blowjob landed a hard blow with her arm to the side of his face. He went flying into the shower, and scrambled to get up.

Her breast-tentacles unfurled and lashed out at him, knocking him down again.

Two bright red slash marks were easily visible on his back, and Sil moaned as she licked the blood of her tentacles.

He began crawling away, grunting in feeble pain as she leisurely put a heeled foot on his back and pushed. As that spike-like heel penetrated his back, a sickening crack was heard. His spine was cut in half like a hot knife through butter.

She turned him over and licked her lips as she turned her attentions to his lower body. He was already dead, but he was still warm.

She bit off his still-erect cock and hungrily devoured it, the fleshy tube-like genitals soon to be joined by his testicles.

His other body parts weren't nearly as tasty as the girl's was. Too much muscle and sinew to enjoy the meal. Sil especially liked the taste of her breasts, all the fat and glands very succulent.

Either way, she ate what she needed, and heard the commotion.

Survivors had barely managed to reach the locker rooms. From the sounds of it, there were four, and two of them were her previous prey's idiot friends.

Sil decided that she was hungry enough for seconds. And thirds. And fourths. And even more.

She slipped into the mist and prepared her attack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Shira_

"…" I closed the book, having finally finished it.

It was only two o'clock.

The weirdo in white was gone from his spot in the café, and as far as I could tell the crowds here hadn't thinned.

Then I heard the scream. It wasn't one of someone having a lot of fun, but one of terror and pain.

I looked up quickly, and was horrified.

Several black creatures were emerging from the water and had begun a siege upon the entirety of the beach. They were humanoid, but had long slender heads and tails.

Whether they were friendly or not was quickly answered when they got to their first victim.

He was viciously torn apart and blood was spraying like a showerhead. However, the women they caught were instead dragged back into the ocean.

I quickly stood up and made a beeline for the exit of the resort.

Hexsis was nowhere to be seen, but it didn't look like he'd gotten killed by the creatures.

Most of the panicking survivors were fleeing elsewhere.

I joined two surfers who were running for the locker rooms.

"Where's Chris?!" One of them gasped for air as they sprinted.

"I don't know! He went off this way with that chick!" The other answered. Ironically enough, for surfers they were slower than I was.

I slipped inside the men's locker room, the urgency of the situation too important to bother with formalities.

The moment I entered with them, I stopped. There was something else in the room with us.

Before I could try to pinpoint the mysterious presence, another survivor appeared. He was fully dressed (thank god), wearing a dark red hoodie and green jeans. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but instead wore a pair of sunglasses. We briefly exchanged glances, and I somehow got the feeling something with him wasn't right.

"C'mon, let's go!" One of the surfers called out, and rushed forward.

The moment he did that, his fate was sealed.

A pair of tentacles whipped out from nowhere and wrapped around his neck tightly, lifting his struggling body into the air and choking him. Before any of us could even move his neck was snapped like a toothpick and his corpse was dragged off into the mist.

I made a break for it, knowing it was the best moment since our assailant was busy with its first kill.

The other surfer let out a scream of terror as he was taken off his feet and dragged into the mist. The man in the Hoodie bolted for the door alongside me, but suddenly the same tentacles lashed out and gripped him by the throat.

"Gaah!" He groaned angrily, and struggled even more fiercely than either of her earlier prey had ever done.

I stopped, and looked back at him. If I saved him, my chances of making it out were drastically reduced. Every reason that implored me to leave him overwhelmed itself with logical deduction.

So, naturally, I ignored my instincts and ran for him.

With a careful but brief glance at the direction of the tentacles, I gripped my book and threw it in that direction. A sickening thud and the sound of an angry but inhuman roar echoed as he was let go.

"Go! GO!" I dragged him to his feet, and made a last sprint for the exit.

We both made a final leap out of the locker room, and made it. The both of us landed in the grass, and I quickly got to my feet and began running again.

"Wait!" I heard a rough voice. He was catching up to me after a quick breath.

In his extended hand was a towel.

After some hesitation I took it, and wrapped it around my naked body for the sake of modesty.

The sound of screaming was still echoing throughout the streets, and few had made it out.

"Mind if I come with you?" He asked. It wasn't hard to tell that he rarely spoke.

I nodded awkwardly, and took off down the street with him in tow.

_Who the hell is this guy?_


	4. Red Queen Intelligence Report

RED QUEEN PROGRAM 45345 ACTIVATED

CURRENT HUMAN POPULATION

1374

HUMAN CASUALTIES RESULTING FROM INHUMAN CAUSES

61

CURRENT EXTRATERRISTRIAL POPULATION (ESTIMATED)

324

CURRENT HUMAN POPULATION TREND

-34.32423%

CURRENT EXTRATERRESTRIAL POPULATION TREND

2.32432%

COMMENCING CONTAINMENT PROCEDURE #23423

MISINFORMATION UNIT DISPATCHED

CLASS "A" AMNESIA DRUGS APPROVED

TRIANGULATION PROCEDURE 493: XENOMORPH

DEPLOYING ALPHA SQUADRON

DEPLOYING BETA SQUADRON

DEPLOYING GAMMA SQUADRON

DEPLOYING VALKYRIE SQUAD

COMMENCING CURRENT PROJECTIONS FOR HUMAN POPULATION TREND

7 DAYS: –45.23492304%

14 DAYS: -59.3423%

21 DAYS: -79.453945%

25 DAYS: -100.000%

COMMENCING PROJECTIONS FOR EXTRATERRESTRIAL POPULATION TREND

7 DAYS: 12.459340%

14 DAYS: 43.349203%

21 DAYS: 80.34234%

25 DAYS: 160.000%

MASSIVE CASUALTIES PREDICTED

MASS STERILIZATION PROCEDURE OF FEMALE RESIDENTS UNDER CONSIDERATION

SPERM SAMPLE DONATIONS REQUIRED FROM MALE RESIDENTS FOR TESTING

PREGNANCY TESTS ADMINISTERED TO ALL FEMALE RESIDENTS REQUIRED

CURRENT PRIORITY TARGETS

Skoll (Under Investigation)

Mathew Addison (Under Investigation)

Lars Wolfe (Targeted for Termination)

Henry "Hexsis" Marcel (Targeted for Termination)

Rain Garcia (Under Investigation)

Li Sing (Under Investigation)

Shira Marthels (CIT)

Brenda Matthews (Under Investigation)

Miranda Hilford (Priority Asset)

Bill Ford (Under Investigation due to ownership of beach resort and property)

Project CHIMERA (PRIORITY TERMINATION)

ORDERS FROM COMMANDING OFFICER

"_Get in there, contain Crystal Shores, and prevent anything…and I mean ANYTHING…from escaping. I don't want even a goddamn bunny to escape."_

"_Female sterilization procedures under consideration. Surgical removal of reproductive organs is a probable necessity for effectiveness."_

CLEARANCE APPROVED

CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES BEGIN.

CONCRETE CONTAINMENT WALLS APPROVED FOR CONSTRUCTION AROUND CRYSTAL SHORES.

OPERATION COMMENCE


	5. The Valkyries

_**Okay, I've been debating. All of my chapter so far, excluding the Red Queen Report, have been around three thousand words in length. I'm used to writing one thousand word chapters, so obviously it's taking a toll. Anyway, a possibility can come into play: I can either start writing my chapters in my usual 1000-word bits, or I can continue writing the three-in-ones.**_

_**The pros and cons are pretty obvious here, really.**_

_**Writing in shorter word increments per chapter will get them up faster, but each new chapter will have less in it (three times less) while continuing my 3000-worders will take MORE time but will have three times the content that I usually have in my stories per chapter.**_

_**PM or review with your opinion, due to the quick decision that needs to be made. I would prefer you PM…admin has been cracking down lately on some people for the weirdest and most pointless reasons.**_

_**I also have an announcement about my current schedule. I've had a bit of a priority change in my academic life at the college, so if worse comes to worst…I may only be able to submit new chapters on the weekends.**_

_**So far, that is guaranteed for this week. So, try not to overflow my PM box with messages concerning my lack of updates this week. I promise to update heavily this coming weekend to make up for it, but this also depends on whether or not I decide to write longer or shorter chapters.**_

_**I would also like to give my thanks to Timefather64 (again), Ozymandeos, tymes24, Bahamut Crisis Core, and all other authors (or spectators :D) who have submitted their bios. I apologize in advance if I didn't name you off specifically, but my current access to my list of names is compromised at the moment. Credit to all donators will be given sooner or later.**_

_**Speaking of sooner, I've set up a non-interactive challenge for my readers. Those who've been faithful for the length of my sci-fi writing will know…but there are three Easter eggs hidden in this neat chapter. Those who find them and tell me about it first…the next chapter will be focused on their OC **___

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Is she sure?"_

"_Sure as hell she is."_

"…_So you're telling me in less than a month, the entire population of Crystal Shores will be completely destroyed and the population trends of hostile creatures will have increased by 160%?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes."_

"_Did you send the Valkyrie Squad?"_

"_Of course. Those three are the only ones who'll be able to feasibly convince Shira to come back."_

"_I also noted that you assigned her to investigate four civilians. Mind telling me why?"_

"_Rain Garcia and Li Sing are Shira's co-workers. I need to make sure they aren't threats. Brenda Matthews didn't get to work the night before. Yes, I know it's probably a coincidence, but when a full-scale Xenomorph incursion occurs at a crowded beach…we can't take chances."_

"_And this Skoll person?"_

"_That's classified. He is related to a certain black market institution. He owes me something."_

"_Sir…?"_

"_Sil hasn't been located yet, either. We have to assume she has already attained adulthood."_

"_Our men…our men discovered three dead bodies in the men's showers at the resort area. One was half-eaten and was missing his genitals. The others were torn open and their insides hung from the ceilings. Autopsies report that those two were suffering from diabetes. The first, according to our estimates, had engaged in sexual intercourse minutes before his death."_

"_Sil."_

"_Yes, sir. Meanwhile, so far there haven't been any reported female casualties…although Brenda Matthews is a strong possibility."_

"_I see."_

"…_It appears the dossiers we requested on some of the civilian subjects have arrived. Rain Garcia, Li Sing, and Mathew Addison."_

"_Tell me about the girls first."_

"_Rain Garcia, Hispanic and in her early twenties. Convicted as a prostitute over five times during a lengthy stay in New York. Li Sing, Asian and in her early twenties. Worked as a professional martial artist and was convicted twice for murder."_

"_And Addison?"_

"…_Mathew Addison doesn't exist."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_According to background checks, dental records, and Social Security reports…no such person has ever lived on this Earth."_

"…_Mat."_

"_What?"_

"_Find him. I want him dead. He is a wanted criminal that has murdered hundreds of people and is extremely dangerous."_

"_I'll brief the Valkyries after their initial assignment with Shira has been completed. I'll need as much info as possible."_

"_He is a bio-weaponized human being, something we called Living Weapons. It was a project from about a decade or two ago. We brought in a nine year-old orphan. Long story, but it ended in him escaping with superhuman abilities and a grudge against humanity."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"…_What's your name, soldier?"_

"_Umm…Corporal Gabriella Smith, sir."_

"…_Gabriella, huh?"_

"_And yours, sir? I figure I might as well get to know you."_

"…_Nokard. Eli J. Nokard."_

"_What's the J stand for?"_

"_Jah. Interesting name my parents gave me."_

"_Interesting, indeed, sir. You've got curious eyes, too."_

"_How so?"_

"_I'll be honest…I've never met anyone with silver eyes."_

"_Is that so? Perhaps you will in the future."_

"_Still…Nokard. Is that code for something?"_

"_No…just backwards."_

"…_?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had already managed to lead my follower home and securely lock the door.

By that time, however…the military had already moved it.

Within two hours of the attack, a forty-foot wall around Crystal Shores was built, completely sealing us in with the monsters.

"Interesting place." He commented as I quickly dressed myself in my own clothes, tossing him back his Hoodie.

"Yeah. What's your name again?" I asked curiously.

"Mat." He answered shortly.

Odd name, but I'd heard odder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Have they arrived, sir?" One of the soldiers questioned his captain.

"They're just setting down, Private." He answered.

As if on cue, a helicopter appeared and started landing on the helipad.

The door opened, and three women stepped out.

The first had short black hair that was slightly puffed up at the front and had light blue eyes.

The second had brown shoulder-length hair that was cut in a rough style at the end, and had deep brown eyes.

The third had grayish-blue hair that was tied in a ponytail and had light brown eyes.

"Mantis reporting in." The first saluted the captain.

"Wolf reporting in." The second saluted.

"Raven reporting in." The third saluted as well.

They were dressed in simple brown/black tactical combat suits, and all carried duffle bags with them.

"Welcome to the front, ladies. My name is First Captain Nari I. Se. As you likely know already, you've been called to bring back one of your former comrades…Laughing Octopus, or Shira Malthels as she is known here. Your job is to convince her to come back and serve in the newly formed Valkyrie Squad…or to evacuate her. You are also to terminate several other targets. Namely, the CHIMERA Project is the main priority, and Shira's co-workers Li Sing and Rain Garcia are targets as well. They have been revealed as potential assassins, so their deaths are required. Mathew Addison is a priority target as well, but his real name is simply Mat. Finally, your last assignment will be to terminate Lars Wolfe and Skoll. They are both targets that have been evading international justice for quite some time now." The captain explained them as he led them across the base.

The three women nodded at each other, all three of them certainly interested in news of their comrade.

"We'll need information, of course…and weapons. Plenty of weapons." Mantis smiled.

"Not to mention a ride of our own that isn't twenty years old and rusty." Raven slipped a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Maps, too. We can't kill anything if we have no idea where the hell we're going." Wolf broke in.

"You will be provided with all you need, but quarters are a slight problem. Therefore, it will be necessary that you claim Shira's residence as a personal base whether she agrees to come back or not, due to the tactical position overlooking the entire town." He answered reassuredly.

He handed them each an armband with a screen and several buttons and dials.

"Those are your primary information storage databases. It can hold maps, briefings, files, dossiers, and pictures. It also has a wireless system that can locate other armbands and hack into technology like computers and electronic locks at a distance." He explained as they slipped them onto their arms.

A black car pulled up, and the driver got out and handed Mantis the keys.

"Really? Black cars? What are we, the Women in Black?" She quipped irritably.

"Don't push it, Mantis." Wolf joked warmly. They were gone within minutes of arriving, driving at several times the speed limit across the darkening empty streets of Crystal Shores.

The captain watched them go for a few minutes, and turned.

"Gah! My apologies, General. I didn't hear you behind me." He apologized to General Eli.

"Oh, it's nothing. Did you place the bugs on their car and activate the tracers, audio recording, and video receivers on their suits? The Red Queen's adamant about continuing Project Interceptor." He asked, his voice smooth and calm.

"Yes sir. We've also taken the liberty of preparing new microbombs. On their request, we had removed the old ones that Zero had implanted into their skulls. If need be, we can simply dispose of them." The captain nodded.

"Good. Deliver that information and all new updates to the corporal as well…but keep all information about our extraterrestrial research out of sight and out of mind. I don't need the **company** or **Washington** knowing about the little science projects we've conducted here before today's attack at the beach." Eli smiled, but his voice was quiet and threatening.

"Y-yes, sir. I'll be extra careful, sir!" He shuddered as the General stalked off.

He noticed that Eli was almost…limping. He kept shifting his collar and looking uncomfortable, especially his clothes.

"Huh…whatever." Captain Nar shrugged and returned to his duties.

There was much work to do.


	6. The Triad

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been a busy week, and I've got a lot of work to do still.**_

_**Challenge for today: If you can recognize a very obscure and very important name, the next chapter will focus on your OC. PM me the answer.**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The Triad has order us to investigate the Third Planet from the sun here._

_Strange activity was recorded multiple times with our sensors and satellites._

Selos' words echoed throughout the briefing room.

"What kind of activity?" Sylvia wondered out loud.

"Something that they are clearly nervous about." He explained shortly.

Jarala let out a short scoff.

"So who are we blowing up this time?" Her sister, Selene, smiled.

"Nobody. We're there to check out what the hell is going on." Selos reprimanded coolly.

"All the same, though, we'd better load up. It'll be too risky going back and forth with our ship. We'll have to hide it well, and take everything we'll need until we can find a secure shelter." Sylvia added, her face betraying concern.

"All of the readings pinpoint the source of the anomalies to be this particular area. It is heavily inhabited by humanoids, possibly hostile. I have already chosen a landing site that can sufficiently hide the ship. It is near a human dwelling on a hill overlooking the city." Selos continued, his white wings fluttering slightly.

"How long?" Selene asked quickly, giving a mischievous nod to her sister.

"Ten muunates. We don't have much time, so get dressed in your gear. Take along whatever we might need." Their captain responded, and dismissed his crew hastily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A half mile up the road from Shira's house laid another house.

"Mmm…hmm…" A young woman with shoulder-length black hair and grey eyes hummed a tune to herself as she worked in her garden. She wore a black coat and a white scarf, unusual for late summer, and a pair of black pants and boots. She also wore white gloves and a grey golfer cap on her head.

"Sasha…" She heard his voice and turned around with a smile.

John was standing in the garden completely naked, holding a pair of pants and looking uncomfortable.

"Why must I wear these encompassing and encroaching garments?" He complained, and she giggled softly while approaching him.

"John…it may be okay to walk around naked on your planet, but here…it's a little more complicated." She explained, barely able to contain her giggles.

"Buuuut…I know a certain girl who's in a certain mood…and would love it if a certain handsome alien would pleasure her…" She whispered seductively, and kissed him while wrapping her arms around him in a provocative way.

"Would this certain girl be interested in joining me in the bedroom, then?" John responded dryly, kissing her back.

"Most assuredly. I can already tell you're excited." She smirked as she felt his length stiffen and erect.

With an exaggerated gesture she slipped inside the house, giving him a subtle wink as she disappeared.

He joined her quickly, tossing the pants on the table as he sped inside, closing and locking the door securely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Third one found today, Corporal Gabriella." The coroner informed her grimly.

Corporal Gabriella Smith was a young, Hispanic, and very beautiful woman. She cut her brown hair extremely short and always wore her beret outside.

She approached the scene that several autopsy experts were gathered around, taking pictures.

A young woman dressed in stealth fatigues was torn apart on the subway ground. She had short but spiky red hair, was Caucasian, and appeared to be freshly dead.

One of her arms was chewed off and thrown to the side along with one of her legs, her throat was torn out as well, her fatigues were ripped away at her chest and her left breast had a long three-clawed gash that nearly ripped it open. She had been severed at the waist as well, and her guts were strewn about the floor between the two halves in a lake of blood. Her lower half had been turned over as well, so it made the scene look even more macabre.

But what disturbed her most was the look on her face. She had seen dozens of men and women die, but she had the most utterly timeless yet lifeless look on her face. Blood still was flowing from her mouth, and she had this eerily calm look to her.

"We're counting over eight distinctive claw marks. Three-clawed, obviously…and the attacker was in a frenzy. Part of her insides were consumed very quickly and her corpse was left to rot." The coroner continued, and Gabriella kneeled next to the body.

"Sir, we've finally managed to hack the surveillance cameras." A technician appeared, and he dragged a computer terminal on wheels over.

The woman was walking through the subway halls with a handgun cocked and ready. However, a minute into the video…she was dead suddenly. A silvery dragon-like creature came out of nowhere and killed her.

"What the fuck…?" Gabriella studied it closely. Those silver eyes looked familiar.

Too familiar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oh, shit!" Sil groaned, having already slid into the bathtub.

Hopefully it wasn't important.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Goddamn it." She jumped out of the tub and slipped on a bathrobe, storming towards her front door and throwing it open.

A young woman with bright flowing yet shortly cut cyan hair was standing there. Her eyes had the most unusual glint in them. She was dressed in nothing at all, yet seemed unbothered by the fact.

"Brenda Matthews?" She simply asked.

Sil's eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" She lied with a friendly smile.

"May I come in?" She requested.

"Of course." Sil smiled, more out of evil planning than friendliness and hospitality.

The girl walked in and simply stood in the living room as Sil securely shut and locked the door.

"So, Mrs. Matthews, I was just—" The visitor began, but Sil promptly interrupted with a surprise transformation.

In seconds the cyan-haired girl was rendered helpless on the ground. After some thought, Sil straddled her and wrapped her breast-tentacles around the girl's throat.

"Who are you, bitch?!" Sil hissed angrily, pressing down aggressively.

"…" She didn't answer, and Sil angrily struck her. One of the slimy tentacles slipped into the girl's mouth and slid down her throat.

"Last chance." She whispered into the girl's ear and the tentacle slid out.

She was making odd gasping motions, her mouth slick with the slimy substance that Sil's tentacles were coated in.

"…2358943…23490239…43534…Model 323482…" The girl's voice was raspy and sounded like her voice was broken.

"What? Speak clearly." Sil demanded impatiently.

"…Model…323482…codename…Erika…gfkdglnsfdg…" She finished and promptly vomited on Sil, the substance black and like oil.

She gave the girl a hard, long, and very intensive look for several moments.

"You're an android. I remember hearing about them back in the lab." Sil mused, examining this interesting subject.

"…System reboot. Codename Erika." The girl finally seemed to talk normal again.

Sil examined her lower areas, curious to see how accurate the inventors had gotten with the androids.

She had a vagina and nipples on her breasts, but they seemed to serve a different purpose. She also possessed a rear end, but the use of such a function seemed pointless for a robot.

"Erika, huh…interesting name." Sil stood up, allowing Erika to have space.

"…You are not Brenda Matthews?" She asked blankly.

"Nope. I killed her and ate her. She was pretty tasty, too." Sil smirked with an evil smile.

"Error…I'm unsure…of what logical course to take…" Erika looked conflicted and eventually stood up.

"Stay with me, Erika. A robot like you could definitely be useful for escaping them." Sil offered quickly.

"It seems logical, yet it also appears to stem from further ties of emotion. Do you possess a mechanical device that can connect to the WWW?" She mused, her voice bland and mechanical.

"You mean that computer? Yeah, though the military blockade on the damn town has cut us off. We can only connect to other computers in Crystal Shores." Sil explained irritably, showing her the beaten-up piece of technology on the desk.

"This will be sufficient for my use. Give me time, and I should be able to hack the network." Erika nodded and sat at the desk, lifting her hand to the USB port on the tower.

Two wires extended from her skin and slid into the port, and Erika's body went rigid.

"Activating hacking program. Wire Connection secure." She stated, and the monitor pulled up several files.

"You work on that. I've got a couple of children to feed." Sil looked at the files as she worked, and walked off, leaving the android alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The General was sitting on a bench, two Siberian Huskies sitting next to him faithfully. Both dogs had glowing silver eyes, much like him.

"Hesdi, I assume you have something to report?" He smiled, his voice directed at the fatigue-clad soldier with silver eyes.

"Attempts to reclaim Mathew Addison haven't succeeded. We can't find him anywhere, and the Valkyrie unit haven't reported back yet." He replied.

"…That's disappointing, but not unexpected. Have you any luck finding Sil?" Eli had a tight-lipped smile.

"No. Our satellites haven't found the Xenomorph nest, either." He responded nervously, shifting his feet.

"It's been nearly two days since the attack, and you have nothing. The Empress will be interested to know that, Hesdi." Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case and opened it.

A few grey pills were inside it.

"General, if I may…I have…worries about the Empress. She is greatly sickened from the pollution of the Earth." The soldier blurted.

Eli gave each of his dogs a pill and stood.

"It is of no consequence. You will continue your search, and double your efforts." The General replied dismissively, and began walking back towards the military base.

"General…I implore you to listen to me!" Hesdi suddenly became angry.

"No, you listen to me…Hes'Di! I am the commanding officer here! Bow before Elijah! BOW!" General Elijah whirled on him, slamming his subordinate into the ground. The concrete sidewalk cracked under the force.

"…Y-yes…sir…" Hes'Di coughed, spitting out golden blood upon the ground. After a few moments he rose to a kneeling position.

"Get back to work, soldier. I expect results. And soon." The General looked upon him distastefully and stormed away, leaving the wounded soldier to lick his wounds. The dogs followed their master.


	7. Slaughter at Buckeye

_Surprisingly, the attack at the beach didn't immediately endow the inhabitants of Crystal Shores with the desire to jump town immediately._

_The way they figured it, it was their town and acting up because of a few aliens was pointless; it they were going to die, they were going to die._

_The streets had thinned out for the night, and the stubborn town of Crystal Shores began drifting off._

_And the nightlife began coming out._

_Prostitutes, whores, drug dealers, and more populated the "Red Light District" of the town, which was on the far side facing the entrances to the caves._

_The Crystal Caves were a huge system of tunnels and catacombs created by natural forces over thousands of years. They weren't named the Crystal Caves, though, for no reason at all. Beautiful Quartz crystals filled entire sections of the cavern, and rumors of rubies and other precious gems formed deeper in called many explorers looking to become rich._

_However, it proved to be impossible. Hundreds were lost in the extensive caves, never to return. Some say that a horrendous creature lives inside, preying on the greedy prospectors that seek to defile its home._

_At least, that's what the legend is._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Erika, what would you say the meatsacks are doing down there?" Sil mused as she looked through a pair of binoculars.

The android briefly glanced where she was directing her curiousity, in the midst of trying on some of the former tenants clothing.

"I believe that is what is referred to as a nightclub, Sil. Humans engage in hedonistic revelry, mostly drunken. Certain individuals offer their bodies sexually for monetary compensation." Erika answered, examining a bra.

"…Sexual? Interesting…very interesting." Sil smiled and put the binoculars down.

"Mom! Mom!" Erika twitched her head to the left as two voices echoed throughout the house.

Two children appeared, bouncing out of the hallway towards their apparent mother. One male, one female.

"Who's the lady over there? Is she a human? Is she food?" The boy asked, his voice very quick and impatient.

"She doesn't smell like a human…" The girl approached Erika and gave her a quick sniff.

"No, no, no…of course not, Carlos. She's a friend. A robot." Sil laughed warmly and embraced her two children.

"I see you have offspring already." The android noted and turned her attention to the strange pink fur-covered chest, opening the curious storage unit.

Inside were a variety of what appeared to be toys. Most were shaped to give the appearance of a human male's erect penis.

"Is this suitable clothing?" Erika wondered, clicking the straps of one of them onto her. It appeared to be a sort of strap-on penis.

"I'm not quite sure. They smelled of Brenda." Sil explained.

"So they are suitable clothing." Erika nodded satisfactorily.

"Mom, I'm hungry." The girl and Carlos complained.

Sil turned back to them.

"Don't worry, Carlos and Carla…I'm going to get the meal right now, and Erika's going to help me...aren't you?" She reassured them, and the android nodded blankly.

Sil led the android outside, the both of them still completely naked (aside from Erika's strap-on "clothing). The two children were bid their goodbyes and left in the house to do what they pleased, albeit quietly to avoid notice, while the two journeyed to their destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A crowd of the usual degenerates was gathered around the nightclub known as the Buckeye. Crystal Shores was known for the large amount of buckeye stones that were strewn around, so the name apparently fit.

It wasn't often that two naked woman, especially one wearing a strap-on, walked into the crowd. During the night rape was a common event, so the usual nudists kept their clothes on most of the time.

Perhaps it was such daring that encouraged the bouncer to let them through.

"Those two!" He yelled over the noise of the crowd, and the two naked women were escorted into the Buckeye.

The sound of loud music was predominant in the renovated warehouse, rivaled only by the moaning and screams of sex-crazed prostitutes and their clients.

"Mmmm…" Sil couldn't resist licking her lips as she saw a man reach his climax and spurt his load all over one of his hired prostitute's face.

Seeing that made her hungry. Very hungry.

"Say…Erika…why don't you go have some fun. I've got a bit of work to do." Sil told the android absentmindedly as she watched several nude women going in and out of a room, while several men were going into booths that faced the wall of that room.

Sil slipped around the partiers and into the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the girls asked with a giggle.

It was a renovated dress room, but it served another purpose as well.

Six glory holes were drilled into the wall, and the girls were basically sucking any cocks that someone put through the hole.

"…Can I help?" Sil asked on impulse, and the women let out laughs and giggles.

"New girl! New girl!" One squealed between laughs, and two of them led Sil to a hole.

An erect cock was sticking out impatiently, throbbing with the cum she needed so badly.

Sil smiled widely and kneeled down. Now this was a job she could do.

A few of the girls watched as she got to work, sucking the cock for all it was worth. To her immediate irritation, her client came way too fast and gave way too little. He slid his cock back out the moment he came, giving her no chance to continue milking the bastard for all he was worth.

She leaned backwards, the white syrupy liquid dripping from her lips.

"Yeah! New girl! New girl!" The others cheered, but Sil instantly noticed the one sitting in the back with white hair and silver eyes.

She had remained silent and uninterested throughout her arrival, refusing to give her the slightest acknowledgement.

After the general welcome to her was made, she approached this cold and distant member of the harem.

"You're one of their experiments, aren't you?" She sighed as Sil joined her, setting down the mirror she was using.

"…" Sil didn't answer, not liking the word she used in particular.

"My name is Velvet. Apparently liked the touch of the stuff when I was a hatchling, so the name stuck." The woman introduced herself, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You're a Drakon, aren't you?" Sil found herself asking out loud.

"…Almost. A Frost Drakon. A subspecies that purists like Elijah hate above even humans." Velvet answered coolly, setting aside her clothes.

"You want their reproductive fluids, don't you…the males of these pathetic meatbags. You also need food. A lot of it." The Drakon continued, stretching out in her seat.

"…Yes. I have two children." She found herself blurting.

"I can help with both, in exchange for your assistance with my problem. You see…well, I'm pregnant. Usually, a Drakon like me would have no problem flying over the perimeter the humans have constructed around this cesspool of a town, but my egg...prevents me from flying. The Pure Drakon are in the control of the military, which therefore are in control of the perimeter." Velvet patted her abdomen with a sigh.

"So…you need help getting out of this town?" Sil was confused briefly.

"No…I'm already feeling contractions…my mood is worsening…and I'm feeling more aggressive every day. I need a safe place to lay my egg and at least a little while to let it hatch." She finished, leaning back.

This was risky. If Elijah and his wretched kind were looking for her, allowing the female creature to stay would put her and her children in danger. But the return was far more rewarding. A way to get more cum and more food.

"…I need proof before I trust you, Velvet. What kind of plan do you have for me?" Sil decided, sitting down fully next to the woman.

"Look at these meat sacks. There are over a dozen of them in this room, ripe and fresh. The walls are built with a soundproofed design, and there is a secret way out of here in the closet. This amount of food would feed a family twice the size of yours for weeks. Not to mention, that would mean that you would have the cum all to yourself." Velvet leisurely explained, holding up a key.

"…Deal, but you better hold up your end." Sil finally made her decision, and the Drakon smiled widely.

"I'll lock the door…and then we can party for real with these whores." She stood up and moved for the door, locking and jamming it securely.

She gave the signal, and the two aliens made their transformations.

Velvet's Drakonian form wasn't that different from a normal Drakon's, but her armor plates were more edged and shaped like icicle points, her head being more solid and spiky, and finally her entire body was slightly smaller had a faint light blue tint to her scales and plating.

It wasn't difficult to tell that she was pregnant, either. As her weapon she used a spear like Elijah, but it was more of a halberd than a trident.

The prostitutes noticed immediately and screamed in terror.

Sil leapt forward, pinned one to the ground, and quickly silenced her with my tongue.

Velvet had claimed her first prize as well, dragging her over to the hybrid with her jaws clamped around her shoulder and blood pouring from the wound.

Sil slit their victim's stomach open and buried her face into the whore's guts.

And so it continued, each of them meeting their own ends.

One Velvet continually slammed her head into the wall-mounted mirror until she stopped moving, while Sil disemboweled another.

Finally, only one remained.

"Please, NO!" She screamed and continued to try to open the jammed door. Sil slammed her in the ground and straddled her facing-up body in a provocative fashion. Her breast-tentacles, slick with her slime and their blood, wrapped around her victim's throat.

"Mmmm…!" She found herself jerking against the woman, raping her and suffocating her at the same time. Sil's pussy ravaged the unprepared and unaccepting woman's, the pleasure building up in her body.

As Velvet watched with some amusement, Sil raped the prostitute for almost twenty minutes nonstop. It was reluctantly that her climax arrived, waves of pleasure cascading through every nerve of her hypersensitive body. In her ecstasy, her tentacles let go of her forced partner and flailed about wildly.

The moans that escaped from her lips echoed around the bloodbath of a dressing room that they had created, but abruptly stopped as she finally and quickly broke the last woman's neck in a quick and cold movement.

"Done raping your meal?" Velvet quipped warmly, an unmistakable smile on her face that belied her instant respect for this hybrid.

"Yeah…" Sil let go of her corpse wistfully, and finally began gathering the broken bodies that would soon become their meal.

"Let's hurry up. The passage leads to a cellar at 3243 Lane." The Drakon explained.

"That's good. I'm at 3245. That's only a couple of houses down the hill." Sil noted as she worked.

Of course, there were some people who still had their cocks sticking out from the glory holes, but they were ignored.

There would be far more time for blowjobs and sex later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Anyway, before I forget, I would like to give credit to Named Pen for the idea of Sil's two children.**_

_**As you may have noticed, the first of the Drakonian subspecies have been revealed. Frost Drakon are slightly smaller and more armored versions of their pureblood cousins, but are heavily prejudiced against by the purebloods like Elijah because they have Iceblood in their veins (more on that later).**_

_**And there were a couple of people wondering, so I'll answer it here and now.**_

_**YES, the Drakon are my creation.**_

_**NO, I will not give out information about plans on characters in the future.**_

_**YES, I am still accepting OC bios. However, only one or two more spots are available, and I AM STILL REQUIRING SPECIES BIO SHEETS. If you can't come up with an OC, send me an idea for a new alien species to use.**_

_**Also, for the people who still are ignorant…The Madness Within is officially a Prequel to The Interceptor's Survivors, taking place several hundred years before the events on the space station. So, I would advise those who AREN'T familiar with it to take a look.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Anyway, the challenge for this chapter…Why was Velvet given her name?**_


	8. Reunion

"_WHERE ARE THEY?!"_

"_I-I don't *gurgle* know!"_

"_WHERE ARE THEY!?"_

"…"

"_Hmph. Another dead body."_

"_Sir, perhaps we are approaching this the wrong way?"_

"_*Glare*"_

"_S-Sorry, Sir."_

"_They have their target, and I want Washington off my back. Where is "Laughing Octopus"?"_

"_We located her at a sizable house on the higher streets of Crystal Shores. She's going by the name 'Shira Malthels', as our previous briefing determined, and has been off the grid for several years."_

"_And the other three?"_

"_They are just arriving."_

"_Good. As soon as the target's back, terminate them."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Dismissed."_

"_Yes, General."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Damnit…" I muttered, and continued getting dressed.

Mat, or so he wanted me to call him, was already at the door by the time I stumbled out of my room, dressed in a same set of clothes as I had chosen earlier today.

However, nothing prepared me for who was on the other end.

"Hey, Octopus." Screaming Mantis greeted me with a smooth smirk on her face. Wolf and Raven were nearby, standing at the car, and each had a similar smirk.

"M-Mantis? W-Wolf? R-Raven?" I stammered, feeling faint already.

"Who are you people?" Mat asked defensively, and she smiled at him teasingly.

"Now, now, I think I'll be asking the questions." Mantis 'invited' herself inside, stepping between Mat and the door with that same smirk on her face, and slapped her hand on my shoulder.

I was barely conscious, already feeling the memories flowing back.

"Hey, don't go catatonic on me, Octopus…or do you prefer Shira now?" She laughed good-naturedly.

"H-How did you find me?" I took a gasp of air finally, and she helped me sit down.

Raven and Wolf had let themselves in as well, Mat closing the door securely.

"We work for the government now, and they want you back, too, Shira." She explained as Raven gave me a glass of water, which I gulped down quickly.

"This'll take a while, but we'll fill you in." Wolf finished.

I took a deep breath, and began listening to their account of the events and the government's purpose here.

Meanwhile, night was falling once again, and this time, no such peace would exist again…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_**Haha, hey all, it's me! I know it's been a long time, and a lot of things have changed on my end.**_

_**Unfortunately, I regret to say that I have indeed lost track of a ton of information regarding bios and plotlines ideas, and I don't have the time to hunt down all the stuff from my archived messages.**_

_**So, if you gave me a bio, I request that you resend all the information you can find from past conversations and such through Private Messaging. Label this message "Version II Bios", otherwise I may not read it. If I can't locate your bio information, and you fail to send me information (or you fail to send it in the way I request and I end up not seeing it), YOUR CHARACTER WILL BE SCRUBBED OUT ENTIRELY!**_

_**I hope you paid extra attention to that, because that's the only warning I'm giving.**_

_**So, I hope you enjoy my return to The Madness Within and the Interceptor's Survivors!**_

_**TheUndyingCrystal**_


	9. Work To Be Done

"_This world is tiny."_

"_Weak."_

"_Impure."_

"_It will be easy to assimilate."_

"_Should we begin?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We have already located the lost technology."_

"_The natives have referred to it as Crystal Shores."_

"_It appears to be under military law at the current time."_

"_Yes. We have detected multiple foreign species and DNA signatures within this small area."_

"_We have ascertained that our objective is in the possession of a sentient foreign signature. A Drakon, their current leader at this point."_

"_Perhaps it would be unwise to reveal ourselves in that situation."_

"_A 73% probability dictates that we would sustain heavy losses, and likely defeat, by revealing ourselves openly."_

"_We must enter covertly."_

"_Perhaps a recon drone, small, would be the best."_

"_We must act quickly, however. An open outbreak of foreign attack has an 87% chance of occurring, one that will destabilize what rule and order the primitive government has left in the town."_

"_There is a 93% chance that one of the local institutions, a place for excessive sexual gratification, is to be the location of the outbreak."_

"_A primitive foreign species, a feral predator, will likely be the cause. A pack would have little difficulty getting into the weakly guarded gathering spot."_

"_An outbreak will cause panic."_

"_And this panic will stir the attentions of the other foreign species."_

"_Once it gets to this stage, there is a 100% chance that at least 80% of all native sentient life will be exterminated."_

"_The government will have a difficult keeping their defensive barricade secure at this point."_

"_This will likely occur in the next day or so."_

"_We must act quickly."_

"_Deploy the drone."_

"_Where should we deploy?"_

"_Location coordinates 32482384923 are the safest."_

"_The drone will terminate the estimated 4 life forms located here, and will use this location as a staging ground to transmit data and surveillance."_

"_Deploy the drone."_

"_Drone deployed."_

"_As of now, we have 100% time left before the outbreak."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Ah, Corporal." General Eli smiled as Gabriella entered his office, not looking up from reading a report.

"Hello, General Eli J. Nokard. Or do you prefer Elijah?" She had a dark look on her face, and spoke his name with a tempered voice.

The General's face instantly hardened, and he looked up from his papers.

"…Leave us." He told the guard, and with a nod, he left.

The moment he left, 'Eli' began clapping.

"Congratulations, Corporal. You figured it out. Might I ask how?" He smiled suddenly, his silver eyes flashing brightly.

"Private Miranda Hills. The soldier on the subway patrol that you murdered." Gabriella answered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Now, how did you figure out that was me, Corporal? Seems to be too much to be a guess." Elijah leaned back in his chair, and made a quizzical pose with his hand on his chin.

"Your eyes. Nobody has silver eyes like you do, not even some of the strange people you have on your task force. There's no mistaking them." She continued.

"I see. I'll have to remember that next time." The general smiled, laughing shortly before standing up.

The Corporal clenched her fists.

"There won't be a next time. General Eli J. Nokard, better known as Elijah, you are under arrest for murder. Whatever you are, it doesn't mean you're exempt from the laws of our world. Any words in your defense?" She slipped a pistol out, and pointed it at his forehead.

"Sic her." He answered simply, and just as she realized what he said, his twin Siberian Huskies burst from out of nowhere, slamming her into the ground.

Before she could catch her breath, the two dogs began transforming.

Fur and skin ripping off, they sprouted sharp silver metallic spikes on their body, their entire body covered in the metal.

Another quality the Corporal discovered quickly was their teeth. Their mouths were lined with nothing but razor sharp fangs, and she immediately screamed out in agony as one closed their jaw ferociously around her leg.

"AGHHHHHH!" The other bit her shoulder, the two 'dogs' gnawing at her until Elijah whistled. They backed up several feet, their mouths covered in dripping blood.

Stepping forward, Elijah transformed, becoming a winged humanoid dragon covered in the same spikes and with a spiked crest on his head.

"Your kind lost their authority to us long ago." He laughed, his voice having become metallic and raspy.

She cried out in agony as she tried to crawl away, and Elijah whistled again.

The two dogs jumped forward, and he turned his back, smiling as the sounds of screaming were eventually drowned out by the sound of ripping flesh and blood gushing. Eventually, he went behind his desk and clicked his phone.

"Mari, send someone to clean up a mess in my office. And do have a chef come for the meat. We're running low on the special supplies." He spoke calmly, whistling his dogs away from Corporal Gabriella's twisted and mutilated body.

"_Of course, sir._" The sound of his secretary's voice echoed in the room, and he simply sat back down to continue reading the reports.

There was work to do.


	10. Scouting

"C'mon, girls, we've got a party to start here!" Rain Garcia giggled, and sat in bed impatiently as two women stripped down hurriedly, a third in the kitchen preparing 'supplies' for the night.

Despite the fact that the entire town was sealed off, nobody really cared at the moment. Everyone was too busy enjoying themselves at this tourist town.

Even Rain had not thought about the rumors of a disaster at the beach earlier.

She had the fruits of her labor to enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Her house was large, with several sizable windows on multiple points.

A small capsule silently fell from the sky, landing quietly in the grass and creating a tiny crater.

This capsule was purple, black, and had several streaks of energy tubes crossing it, filled with hexagonally designed orange and yellow energy.

It opened up with a gentle click, and a humanoid robot constructed itself from the capsule's materials.

It slowly grew to the size of a small dog, building upon itself with the deceivingly small capsule's contents.

Finally it completed its task, and looked around warily.

"_Drone #1930 deployed. Landing site secure, construction completed._" It spoke in a deep, monotonous, and robotic voice.

"_Mission parameters: secure structure 329, deploy transportation beacon. Terminate life forms within structure. Scanning now…_" The Drone stepped cautiously around the windows, scanning the structure for the life-forms it was targeted to.

It quickly located three of the targets, all of them seemingly copulating. A fourth was detected in another room, preparing for some bizarre ritual in joining their sexual actions.

"_Four targets detected. Entering structure now._" It took only seconds to melt a small circle into one of the windows, allowing the Drone access.

It slipped across the hallway silently and quickly, and shot into the air using a miniature rocket pack built into the Drone's back.

Soon, it was looking at the fourth target, alone and vulnerable. She lacked even clothing to wear, and that was a weakness to exploit.

"_Permission to engage was prior-granted. Engaging target._" With a leap forward, it slammed into her back, and sent her sprawling across the counter.

The Drone then quickly slammed into her again, quickly silencing any cry for help with a blow to the throat that would both silence and incapacitate her temporarily.

"Mmmmm! MMMMM!" She gasped for air, and the Drone took its chance.

With a simple click of its right arm, it reformed, shifting pieces and parts around, eventually becoming a tiny buzz saw.

And so, it only took a second to swipe the razor-sharp saw across her throat and kill her almost instantly.

However, she made a last gasp as she died, and that gasp echoed throughout the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Ahhh…ahhhhh….ahhhhhh! Oh yeah! Ahhhhhhhh! AHHH!" Rain moaned as one of the girls thrusted against her, the strap-on sliding into her deeper and deeper.

_*AHHHH!*_

The sudden sound of a gasp echoed into the room and into her ears, despite the pleasure enveloping her.

"W-Wait, stop! What was that?" Rain pushed her away, and looked down the hall.

Nothing but silence greeted her senses.

"Where's Mandy? She should be here by now." The other girl complained, and Rain looked at her with concern, before looking back at the hall.

"M-Mandy?" She called out nervously.

No answer greeted her.

She tentatively stepped out of the bed, wiping her sticky hands on the sheets, and hesitantly began walking down the hallway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"_Distraction protocol completed. Targeting two and three._" The Drone slipped past Rain easily, and set its sights on the two girls, both of whom looked just as nervous.

"_Termination Protocol Active_." The Drone leapt out of the shadow, turning its other arm into a small knife, and drove the blade into one of the girl's throats.

She collapsed immediately, coughing up blood as the life left her quickly.

The other screamed, and backed herself into a corner.

"_Firing Buzz Drone_." It rose its buzz-saw arm, and a small wisp of steam shot out of it as the circular saw shot out like a bullet, and burrowed itself into the target's belly. The saw activated its own AI, and began moving through her body, slowing cutting her insides to pieces.

Rain came running back, wielding a kitchen knife, and saw only the dead body of one, and the other.

She was screaming in agony, the sounds of a saw cutting into flesh echoing from her, and Rain could not do anything but watch as her breasts exploded, her chest bursting as the saw shot out.

Her mutilated body slumped to the ground, and the bloody saw fell with a clatter to the ground as well.

Rain gasped in terror, covering her mouth out of instinct, and turned to run.

She only saw the Drone standing at the end of the hallway.

"_Termination Protocol: Needle-Gun Activate._" Two sets of tubes appeared on the Drone's shoulders, and Rain could only gasp as the first needle impaled her right shoulder, throwing her backward and pinning her to the wall.

The pain of the first needle was multiplied tenfold as the second went into her left arm.

Another buried itself into her leg, the other being pierced as well.

Finally, it began firing at her chest and stomach, finishing the dying target as it was ordered.

Rain didn't die, not until the sixteenth dart entered her chest, impaling her heart. Her body would bear over fifty needles before the Drone finished, and the mutilated bodies were simply left where they were as the Drone located the house's computer.

Slipping a strange drive into the computer's motherboard after ripping the side open, the Drone watch as the computer began to reconstruct, building itself into a beacon.

It was only the beginning.


End file.
